Save Me With Your Charm
by Star Hakurei
Summary: After accidently knocking Luigi unconscious while playing Tennis, Daisy finds a note that might just reveal his true feelings. But does Daisy feel the same way? LuigixDaisy oneshot.


Star: This is a Luigi + Daisy oneshot I wrote after getting a request from vampiress flower princess. :3

I'm warning you ahead of time: I suck at romance. Really, I do. xD But I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Does anyone know the shipping name for this pair? I tried looking it up but no luck, sadly.

* * *

><p>"The next score wins the game!" Shouted Toad.<p>

Daisy gripped her racket tightly, preparing herself for the next round. Sweat running down her face, breath coming out ragged, Daisy was more worn out than usual due to the scorching heat.

They hadn't originally planned on doing something so straining as a sport in this type of weather. The morning just happened to play out that way...

And so, Tennis it was.

"Daisy? Are you alright?" Peach asked while swiftly and elegantly deflecting an oncoming tennis ball.

"Right as rain, Peach. Thanks for asking! Now let's do this!" She replied with her famous catchphrase, quickly snapping out of her thoughts.

With only a few seconds left on the clock, it was anyone's guess which team would win.

"Hiyaaa!" Using her signature move, Daisy knocked the ball far and fast.

The yellow ball whizzed over the other side of the net and-

-two seconds left, the crowd on the edge of their seats-

-hit Luigi right in the face.

"Ah!" Daisy clamped her hands over her mouth in shock.

**RING**

"Time is up! Team Princess wins!" The crowd went wild.

Completely unfazed by the announcement, Daisy quickly threw down her racket and managed to make it to Luigi before even Mario had the chance.

"Mario, get some ice! Peach, grab a towel!" Daisy barked out orders as she kneeled down.  
>"Ok!" The two responded in unusion before racing off in oppsite directions.<p>

Holding an unconscious Luigi in her arms, Daisy removed his hat to check for any bumps. Sure enough, he had a bright red mark on his forehead.

"D'awww this is all my fault. If I had been paying more attention..."  
>"...Daisy..."<p>

Luigi was still very much out cold, but was talking in his sleep. At the sound of her name, Daisy jumped. Almost dropping Luigi off her lap in the process.

"...Daisy...is the one I like best..."

Blushing so badly you could've easily mistaken her for a mushroom, she placed her hand on her chest to calm her hammering heart.

_What...did he just say?_

Dazed and confused, she had convinced herself it was just a misunderstanding. After all, why would he say something like that after she had been the one to knock him out cold with a tennis ball?

Luigi mumbled a few more words before falling silent again.

_Of course he doesn't like me that way. How could anyone? I'm just a useless tomboy who isn't even any good at being a princess..._

In the middle of her thoughts, Daisy noticed a piece of paper on the ground next to Luigi.

Picking it up with her free hand while being careful not to wake Luigi, she read it's contents:

"Through the trees, oceans, and woods. I know he'd save me if he could. He's the man of my dreams. True love... at least it seems. If he lost his final life. I'm so scared. I won't be his wife. I feel so safe within his arms. Oh Luigi, save me with your charm"

At a loss for words, she quickly noticed it was her song written on the paper. An old song Daisy had written back when she had taken on the job of being an MC. But it took her a moment to notice the difference in the words.

The end was orignally "_Oh Mario, save me with your charm_", but Mario's name was scratched out with black marker, and Luigi's was written in place.

Her eyes finding their way back down to the paper, she noticed that there was also a picture clipped to the bottom of the paper with a small pink heart circled around it that Daisy couldn't quite make out. Squinting, she noticed it looked sorta like her...

Her heart skipped a few more beats. _Could he really feel that way?_ Her mind was racing. It was the first time she had ever felt this way. Usually she though of guys as her friends and nothing more, but spending time with Peach had made her become a bit more...girly? If that was the right word.

Remembering Mario and Peach would be back any minute, she quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket. _Good thing i'm wearing my sports clothes. My dress doesn't have any pockets_, she thought.

Risking another quick glance at Luigi, she noticed how cute he looked while he was asleep. Despite the fact she had always thought of Luigi as a friend, she had to admit there had also been something...more. A feeling she couldn't understand. And now, looking at him, she had the feeling it had been love all along.

Maybe he would open up to her one day and tell her. Maybe he already had tried and she'd just been to oblivious. Well, whichever one it was, she was looking forward to that moment when he'd confess his real feelings.

_Of course, I could always tell him how I feel. ...nah. I think i'll let him tell me one day. And I have the feeling that when he does, it will be the most magical moment to have ever happened in the Mushroom Kingdom._

* * *

><p>Star: Well, there you have it. Hope I didn't do too horrible. :x Mario and Sonic are the two game series I have the most knowledge of, but writing fanfiction for them is still hard. And I <em>warned <em>you I suck at writing romance. xD

The contents of the letter and the title comes from "Save me with your charm". It's an old Daisy song from way back in '93, lol. Try typing that in on youtube. ;3

Let me know what you think by leaving a review!~ And be sure to check out my other story, "Rosalina's Journey".

Until next time, mata ne!~~


End file.
